Spectator
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = #City of Caverns #Sendai's Enclave |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 4 |hit_points = 75 |xp_value = 4000 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 68 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |racial_enemy = |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = 4 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 8 |s_v_wand = 10 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |s_v_breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 11 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 5 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Immunity to backstab |special = |script_name = sahbeh01; senbeh01 |override_script = SAHBEH01.bcs (Shadows of Amn) SENBEH01.bcs (Throne of Bhaal) |class_script = GENSHT01.bcs (Shadows of Amn) |race_script = |general_script = BEHSPE01.bcs (Shadows of Amn) |default_script = WTRUNWAT.bcs (Shadows of Amn) |gold = 0 |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAHBEH01.cre (Shadows of Amn) SENBEH01.cre (Throne of Bhaal) |store_code = }} The Spectator is a beholder that appears in Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal. It is first met in the City of Caverns, where it's guarding a chest containing Sekolah's Tooth. It is bored of its assignment so it is possible to take the treasure without battle; if the party member talking with the Spectator has a Wisdom of thirteen or higher, they can debate with the Spectator that its orders do not prevent the creature itself from looking inside the chest. Once it does so, it is so disgusted by the chest's meager contents that it will give them to the player, who then points out that this can be used as justification to set the Spectator free. Much to its jubilation The EXP reward for peacefully retrieving the tooth from the Spectator is much higher than the EXP for killing it, so it's worth a player's while to try talking it out. If its life was spared in Shadows of Amn, the Spectator is met again later in Sendai's Enclave. It will suggest that Captain Egeissag challenge the protagonist to a one-on-one fight. Lore In the Forgotten Realms setting, spectators are a sub-species of beholders that are known for their neutral alignment and a mild, even temper which distinguishes them from their bloodthirsty kin. Spectators often serve as guardians and could be relied upon to protect items in all but the most dire situations, even though they actually dislike guarding things for lesser lifeforms, which most mortal summoners would qualify as. After promising to do so, however, their loyalty to their summoner is absolute, guarding the object in question until their time was up. They pride themselves on their guardianship and refuse commands to do anything else until asked to guard something else or being allowed to leave a summoner's grasp. External links *